<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder by whenindoubtblamekirk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366893">Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenindoubtblamekirk/pseuds/whenindoubtblamekirk'>whenindoubtblamekirk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Oregon Files - Clive Cussler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenindoubtblamekirk/pseuds/whenindoubtblamekirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has a strange reaction to thunderstorms... </p><p>(the idea came from my own reaction during storms and how excited/giddy I get with every thunderclap)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thunder rumbles again, making the walls of your cabin shake. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oregon </span>
  </em>
  <span>rocks back and forth as she cuts through the stormy waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin as a particularly loud clap of thunder reaches your ears. You let out an excited squeal against your will, your chest bubbling with excitement. With your height, you’re just barely able to peak outside the porthole window of your room standing on your tip-toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you hear a knock on your door and a few seconds later, Max saunters in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey honey, just wanted to check on you. You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another boom of thunder goes off, and you make an unintelligible sound of happiness. Your chest shakes for a second as you struggle to contain your joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smiles at your reaction. “Guessing you like storms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod quickly, waiting for the next rumble. A flash of lightning cuts through the dark storm clouds outside, eliciting another broad grin. “Y-Yeah!” you stammer, struggling to contain your happiness and maintain your grip on the windowsill. You take in a shaky breath, your heart fluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max opens the door and motions for you to follow. “Well, come on. Juan wants all of us in the boardroom for now, just until the storm passes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frown, glancing outside at the choppy waves. “Can’t you just tell him I’m fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. “Jeez, you’re like a kid at a candy store counter.” Crossing the room towards you, he lays his rough hands on your shoulders, pulling you down. You whine, but eventually give in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max chuckles as you stare out the window. Guiding you towards the door, he says, “Come on, we can watch from the boardroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship rocks back and forth across the rough seas, but you don’t mind. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oregon </span>
  </em>
  <span>has handled much worse. You and Max make your way down the halls, eventually arriving at your destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the boardroom is already open, and you can barely make out the faces of Linda and Eddie inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, the boardroom is arranged with chairs around the main table in the middle of the room. Yet, you find that the table has been moved to the back wall and the chairs are neatly packed underneath. On the floor are bundles of blankets and pillows, along with snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clouds roar again, and you let out another squeal. Eddie furrows his brow, smiling at you curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like storms, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands shaking, you grin like a fool. Max chuckles behind you as he shuts the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come join the party,” Franklin Lincoln says, smiling. You barely see him in the low lighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, you plop down on the floor next to him on a dark blue comforter. He pulls the blankets up around your legs while Max places a pillow behind you before taking a seat next to Linda, who leans her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark perks up from his hiding place with Eric in the opposite corner. The two of them are covered by a thick Stars Wars blanket and a mound of pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another clap of thunder goes off, and you grin. Mark and Eric stare down at their screens before Eric lets out a whoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look at Max, confused. He just rolls his eyes and shoots you a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one was twenty three seconds after the last one,” Eric says triumphantly. You laugh as you realize what they’re doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, this one will be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Mark was about to place his bet, he’s cut off by another rumble of thunder that shakes the walls. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oregon </span>
  </em>
  <span>rises up before crashing back down into the sea. You let out another giggle and shake like an excited puppy. Behind you, Linc chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie leans on Linc’s chest as you snuggle closer to the ex-Navy SEAL, resting your head on his arm hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good, Y/N,” he says, laughing. You grin up at him and relax your shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the boardroom opens and the Chairman walks in, sopping wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” he says with a grin. Max chuckles and hands him a towel. Juan wipes off the water and wraps himself up, shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come join the heat pile, Juan.” Linc motions to the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan laughs. “Is that what’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda points accusingly at Eric and Murph. “They need to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan looks at the two computer geeks huddled in the corner. His eyes stop on the laptops, and he leans over, plucking them from their hands. The two boys whine, reaching up for them, but Juan holds them out of reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you two,” he chides. Eric and Murph pout and crawl across the floor, the blanket dragging behind him. You shift up higher on Linc’s chest so that your head is next to Eddie’s. As the two boys approach, you hold out an arm, and Mark grins, scooting next to you. He lays his head on your stomach, and Eric does the same to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re warm,” Mark says, snuggling. You laugh a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linc chuckles. “He’s right, Y/N. You’re really warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan laughs and picks up a few stray blankets. He smiles protectively down at his crew and lays them over all of you. Another rumble of thunder goes off, and you accidentally shiver with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan arches an eyebrow. “You good, kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckles. “She’s been doing that the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rumble goes off and you squeal. Linda snorts and soon the rest of them are laughing, too. Juan shakes his head, grinning, and settles down next to Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of rumbles goes off, each one getting louder and louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes!” you shake with happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan pats your leg. “Jeez kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rumble goes off, this time it sounds much closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Linda laughs. “I didn’t eat dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max passes her a plate of snacks, and she grins at him before digging in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Eddie crane his neck to face you. “You’ve always been like this around thunder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod quickly, shivering again as your legs get covered with goosebumps. “I-I just like it, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max chuckles. “You’re shaking worse than Mark’s stereo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she isn’t playing shitty music,” Linda mutters around a mouthful of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Mark protests. “I listen to good music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan arches an eyebrow, scoffing. “Don’t even try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark and Juan lock eyes for a second before Eric pushes his glasses up higher on his nose. “Murph, dude…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark teasingly sticks his tongue out at Juan before snuggling back against you. The Chairman’s blue eyes catch yours, and he winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile pulls at the corners of your mouth as you nuzzle closer to Linc, enjoying the safety of the ex-Navy SEAL. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rain continues to pelt against the sides of the ship as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oregon </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushes through the storm. A few minutes later, another clap of thunder makes you squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this normal?” Juan asks with a laugh, looking at Dr. Huxley, who just walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, settling down next to Eric with a huff. “Certain people get a boost of sorts from storms and things like that. Seems like Y/N is one of those people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark grins up at you. “So she’s high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle again as lightning flashes on the screen. A thunderclap shakes the floor, making you shudder with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The senior crew watches you for a second, their faces mixed with confusion and humor.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Kind of, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan looks over at the doctor. “So what do we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to do, she's fine, she’s just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High?” Eric asks, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re about to respond when another boom goes off. Your body shudders and squirms as adrenaline and dopamine surge through your system. Linc tightens his arm around you preventing you from completely shimmying out of his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie notices your shaking hands and quirks an eyebrow at Hux, who just shrugs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the ship makes it through the storm, though none of you make any move to get up from your comfy spots on the floor. The senior crew watches as your adrenaline crashes, and soon you’re slumped against Linc’s chest, half-asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess she’s down for the count,” Max whispers, chuckling. Linda throws something at him, though you can’t see what, and he grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snuggle closer to the ex-Navy SEAL as your eyelids grow heavier, though you force them to stay open. Your once-racing heart rate has since slowed to a sluggish thump. Along with it, your hands have stilled, too exhausted to move, just like the rest of your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan apparently picks up on your ill-fated fight and smiles at you. “I hate to disappoint, kid.” He gazes up at the screen, where the sun is just beginning to shine through the dark clouds. The others follow his look before glancing back at you. “But it’ll be calm seas from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile a little at this and allow the gentle rocking of the ship to lull you to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>